


A Lynx

by Ice_Cold_Beauty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, ash is still a kid no matter he says, cause our fandom has very little fluff, if he can get scared of pumpkins he can do other illogical shit as well, this fic is really just by boys being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Cold_Beauty/pseuds/Ice_Cold_Beauty
Summary: Ash knew something was off the moment he stepped into his condo. He couldn’t a place a finger on what it was, but his instincts told him something was not how it was supposed to be. Come to think of it, he had been that way for few days, four – to be precise.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	A Lynx

Ash knew something was off the moment he stepped into his condo. He couldn’t a place a finger on what it was, but his instincts told him something was not how it was supposed to be. Come to think of it, he had been that way for few days, four – to be precise.

His days were relaxed or as relaxed as a mafia boss’s days could get. Most of enemies were dead or had been killed or killed themselves, and a quite a few new were formed but dealing with them seemed easier with his newly formed alliances with Cain, Sing and (he would never admit it out loud, but) Yut Lung. He stayed confined to New York, where he had his strongest territory and when he did have to move around, he always had back up. There was a significant fall in the _Potential People Who Could Successfully Kill Me_ graph, thank you very much, but it wasn’t completely nullified – to no one’s surprise apparently. He was mostly focused on keeping himself alive rather than starting a new mess.

It always ached him, however, that Eiji could not be with him. It was for the best of both of them, really, but the void in his heart that screamed the name _Eiji_ would _have_ to be empty for the rest of short life. Eiji, however, demanded to stay in touch with him. He was to call him from Max’s phone once a month to just tell him that he was alright and, well, alive. He could hear the smile in Eiji’s voice when he would call him and that act alone made him peaceful. He had learnt to find his solace in those conversation but he knew that he would have to cut their conversations short to ensure that no one went trailing him to Japan.

That was until Eiji showed up at his doorstep the very next year with two trolley bags and a back pack saying that he had joined a university as a transfer student (and there was nothing that Ash could do to stop him). His university was close but his rental apartment was closer. That was trouble. _That was the purest form of trouble_. They had a big fight on that, saying that if Eiji won’t leave he will. Unexpectedly, _very unexpectedly_ , Yut Lung came to his rescue (like, he didn’t come physically near him – he was smart enough to know that – but you get the idea) saying that Eiji Okumura’s biggest threat was Yut Lung himself (Ash snorted to that) but Yut Lung had sworn his alliance with him and he wouldn't as much as lay a finger on Eiji. And to further prove his point, he ordered Sing to move in with Eiji for his protection. Ash did not trust Yut Lung but he trusted Sing and therefore he was reluctantly forced to be okay with that arrangement.

Somewhere in the whole ordeal, there was a time when he was scared to death on what the future would have for him and Eiji, and that _forced_ him to confess his feelings for Eiji (it was more of a tantrum rather than a peaceful confession, but it was what it was). Eiji had come running down to his condo when he made sense of the situation, in the middle of the night, to embrace him and kiss his forehead and say that the feelings were mutual. There was a yawning Sing behind him who gave him a thumbs up.

And it kept going on from there. There were a lot of nights when Eiji would come to stay with him for nights, grabbing every moment he could spend with Ash. When Eiji wasn’t in the apartment, Sing went to Chinatown for his inspection or Yut Lung mansion to – God knows what he does there, and a disgusted part of Ash did not want to know.

It took weeks for Ash to kiss Eiji (yeah, yeah. They had kissed before but the circumstances were different) and when they did, they didn’t stop. Ash would wake up with a kiss and close his eyes with that sensation, whenever he had the chance to. He would always catch Eiji off guard with little pecks here and there. He never thought he had it in him to be soft and understanding, but with Eiji it all seemed possible. Eiji filled him up with light and Ash thought, that maybe, sinners like him had a chance for redemption after all. When he would look down at his hands, there were less times he would see blood and more times a flower that Eiji had aggressively shoved into his hand. When he heard the sound of a camera clicking, he wouldn’t find an obnoxious old pedophile around him; rather he’d find Eiji sneakily trying to steal a candid. There were more times he had laughed than cried. And finally, he just seemed to fit in.

Coming back, just yesterday, Ash had found a few short grey hairs. His mind immediately started reeling. He thought of all his close contacts that had grey hair. Maybe Max made a new fake mustache? But the hairs were too short for a mustache. In fact, the hairs were too short to be human. The possible suspect list kept Ash up all night. He refused to let Eiji leave his side or go out alone. When he inquired Sing on the topic, he just snorted and told him to let it be. As if he could.

Another thing that he observed that Eiji was most likely planning a surprise for him. He had hidden something in the condo because every time Ash would say something like “look what I found…” or “while I was searching for…” he would sit up a little straighter, his eyes would be wide in anticipation as if making a silent prayer, and when Ash would show him what he found, which was definitely not what Eiji had hidden, he would slump his shoulders and relax. Ash wondered how he got the time to do that when he had obviously been so busy with the university. Whenever Ash knew that a surprise was being planned, he would relax his triggered senses, not wanting to ruin it for the both of them. 

“I’m home, Eiji.” He declared. It was very late in the night, thanks to a little rebellion among the gang. He had to leave without telling a word to Eiji. The condo was dark meaning his significant other had already prepared for bed. A smile slid on his lips when he heard Eiji’s footsteps advancing towards him. He was pulled into a tight embrace that made his smile even wider.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Eiji said with a small peck on his lips. “Are you hurt?” He asked, turning on the lights in that process.

“No. The situation was dealt with civil conversation. And maybe a little threat.” Ash said shrugging. Eiji pulled his hands into his for examination and found them bruised. He softly brushed a thumb over them. Before Eiji could busy himself in a guilt storm, Ash withdrew his hands, stripped his clothing and headed for bed.

“Did you eat something?” Eiji asked, following him in their room. Their beds were still separated for when Ash would come home late or when Eiji had to study till late in the night.

“Yeah, Cain offered something from his bar.” He snuggled under the covers and pulled up the sheet over him. He kept one eye open till Eiji snuck in beside him and wrapped his arms around him. He twined his fingers with Ash’s, softly rubbing his knuckles. A blush crept over on Ash’s face and he was extremely thankful that it was dark. He felt comfortable enough in Eiji’s arms to let go of his worries and close his eyes for a peaceful slumber with a smile on his face.

***

It was much further in the night, when Ash found himself awake because of the lack of heat beside him. He eyed the bed placed a little away from his to find that it was empty too. Eiji’s semester was over and he didn’t have the need to Photoshop any of images just yet. There was no reason for him to be awake.

Ash grumbled and ruffled his hair, trying to pry the sleep from his eyes. That’s when he heard Eiji talking in hushed whispers. Raising an eyebrow, he walked towards the door.

“… you’re really beautiful, you know?”

_What the fuck?!?!?!?!_

“You have the softest hair.”

Ash absentmindedly ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He didn’t hear anybody responding to that compliment but he was more intrigued with every second to know what the fuck was going on. He slowly opened the door making sure that Eiji won’t hear anything.

He spotted Eiji crouching down and conversing with someone. The moonlight was the source of light and in that little light, Eiji had shielded someone from the view. He started advancing with slow and cautious steps.

Eiji sighed. “I’m sorry, I can’t keep you secret anymore. Ash has already figured that something is going on. That idiot.”

 _Idiot?!?!? Really, Eiji?_ Ash’s brows scrunched and his hand passively found its way to his chest. _So this is where forever ends?_

“You would have to meet Ash, although I think it would be a rather funny encounter.”

Steadying his posture, he continued his walk. _I at least have the right to know who can love you more than I can._ And suddenly, Lao and his attempt to murder seemed gentle. _It’s okay Eiji. I can never hate you. I will-_ And then he saw the subject of Eiji’s warmth.

“Eiji, what are you doing?” His heartbroken expression was quickly replaced with a more irritated one. He didn't like the surprise and neither did he like the owner of the grey hair.

Eiji promptly stood up picking up the little kitten with him. Ash turned on the night for proper inspection. “What are doing up at this hour?” Eiji interjected.

“I could ask the same to you.” The kitten was – would you laugh at the irony of the situation – “A lynx?”

Eiji protected the kitten with the Fierce Determination™ that was, up till that moment, only reserved for Ash. The passionate loyalty that was only meant for Ash. He was fully sporting a scowl then; he was very sure of that. Eiji protectively rubbed the kitten’s fur. “I won’t abandon her, Ash.” He said quietly. And to further enunciate that point, the kitten possessively placed a paw on Eiji’s chin. He broke his character to smile down at her.

Ash raised a brow. “Eiji, you can’t- “

“Please?” Eiji asked in a small pleading voice, holding the kitten close to him. The kitten, in turn, licked Eiji's lips. Eiji chuckled at that gesture. _Excuse me?_ If the kitten was a human, it might as well have been a kiss. _Any moment now, Griffin_. He grumbled.

 _Eiji you can’t just bring a stray lynx home. That lynx could be dangerous. So what if it is only a kitten? You can’t tame it, no matter what. When it grows up it could prove to be a dangerous predator. How can you even love that – Oh. Low blow, Eiji._ He huffed and said, “Do what you want.”

Eiji’s pleading expression broke into a smile. “Really? I can keep her?”

Ash waved it off, irately and headed to their bedroom. He could hear Eiji muttering softly, from behind him, telling the kitten how cute she was. He also informed him, how the kitten wouldn’t respond to him when he would talk to her in Japanese. He passed her to him, to pet her, holding her mid-air. The kitten pawed in his direction as if telling him to fuck off. _The feeling is mutual_. Ash waved off the _opportunity_. When Eiji sat beside his him in his bed, he shooed him off saying he was not about to sleep that kitten. Eiji got up without a second of consideration and settled in his bed, splaying the kitten atop him. The kitten looked at him as if saying _This could have been you_. Ash grumbled at that. Eiji turned off the lamp after that, thankfully.

The kitten let out a small meow and Eiji squealed in joy. “Ash! That was very good.”

It took a second for Ash to let it in. “You named that kitten… Ash?” He asked with horror in his voice.

“Yes!" Eiji neglected his horror as if it was no big deal. "That was the first time she meowed.”

Ash ignored the latter statement. “But she is a female!” That was the dumbest retort Ash had ever used and he was aware of that.

Eiji turned on the lamp so that Ash could see him rolling his eyes. “’Ash’ is a very unisex name.”

“Why would you do that?!”

“Would you rather I call her Barbara?”

 _Fuck you, Max_. “I’d like to be referred to as Aslan from now onward.”

“Or I could refer you as my boyfriend.” Eiji coyly slid it in, with a weak attempt at winking.

 _Now is not the time to be adorable, Eiji. Being adorable right now is a crime and I do enough crime for the both of us._ He huffed and turned to the opposite side and Eiji laughed at his reaction. He pulled a pillow over his ears to filter out the sounds of Eiji praising the kitten Ash. He was speaking in hushed tones and on any other day, he might have not heard him at all. But not today.

“At least one Ash wouldn’t leave without notice.” Eiji said it louder, making sure that his voice was heard.

 _Again, low blow_. “I’d like you to say that again when I leave the door open.”

“Well, if she runs away, it further proves the point that you and her have a lot in common.”

 _That was an even lower blow, Eiji_. “She is a cat and I am a human. We have nothing in common!”

Eiji remained silent after that. Ash allowed himself a victorious smirk. He shouldn’t have worn the crown so soon because after a few moments of consideration, Eiji came back with: “Tell me Ash, are you jealous of a kitten?”

He groaned. _Fuck!_ He thought of all the moments in his life when he could have died but had miraculously survived.

No, he was not jealous of a kitten! That was an incredulous accusation! Did he loathe her, though, after a few moments of meeting? Absolutely. But that was not something Eiji needed to know.

He didn’t need to see the smirk on Eiji’s face when he picked up the kitten and said, “You are my _favorite_ lynx,” and very loudly kissed her and neither did he have to see that the pillow that he had thrown halfway across the room had landed squarely on Eiji’s face.

Eiji picked up the pillow and placed it beside him, along his length. He picked up the kitten and placed her on the pillow. “Look Ash, your other Dad gave you a pillow for comfort.”

Ash sprung up from his bed. “I am nobody’s father! Especially not if my progeny is that kitten!”

“You are now. And don’t scream, our daughter gets scared.” That bastard, he was enjoying this!

“I! Am! Not! Anybody’s father!”

“You are if you love me.” Eiji replied coyly.

Ash sank down in the bed to hide his blush after hearing the ‘L’ word. “Well then, let me clarify that I don’t.”

“Aw. Thankfully one of the, the better of the, Ash does.” The kitten meowed enthusiastically.

Ash just screamed.

***

Ash woke up to the sensation of something soft being rubbed of his neck. He giggled, moving his hand to ruffle Eiji’s hair. But his hands found cat fur. His face immediately turned sour. He opened his eyes to find two glistening golden ones staring back at him. Against his will, he had to admit the kitten was beautiful. That was until the kitten pawed his chin.

“YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS EIJI!”

Eiji stood leaning on the doorway. He chuckled and said. “Good morning to you too.”

“Get her way from me.” Ash replied with unnecessary venom dripping from his voice.

“Do it yourself.” He said rushing out to the kitchen, to resume his breakfast preparations.

He picked up the kitten with one hand and placed her on his bed softly, because contrary to popular beliefs, he wasn’t exactly inhuman. He gave her one last glance, and she responded with the same vigor, and chased after Eiji.

**Author's Note:**

> As the president of Eiji Okumura Protection Squad, I am pretty sure Ash just grows wary of any potential thing that could have Eiji's love for him divided.  
> Hope this fic didn't make you cry T_T  
> You find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justficit)


End file.
